Manga shojo
by PasserDomesticus
Summary: Por qué editar mangas shojo si esas cosas no existen ¿cierto? Conjunto de drabbles, bl, fluff. Cap.1 Yukina/Kisa, cap.2 TakanoxRitsu
1. Chapter 1

Para, **Allan Grayson. **¡Han pasado más de tres meses y apenas te entrego tu regalo de cumpleaños! soy terrible ¿verdad?, y para colmo te escribo algo pequeño y casi sin edición, mi maldad no tiene límites. ¡Feliz cumpleaños muy atrasado! espero que este pequeño regalo te guste.

¡Mis queridísimos lectores! han decidido entrar a leer mi fic, si están aquí agradezco de antemano su oportunidad a mis pequeñas letras. ¡Zeus, me pongo tan nerviosa! así que no diré más y los dejo con mi pequeño monstruo, es mi primera aportación a este fandom y espero que sea de su agrado.

Pareja: Yukina Kou / Kisa Shouta  
Disclaimer: "_Sekaiichi Hatsukoi"_, su trama así como sus personajes no me pertenecen.  
Advertencia: oh, bueno, supongo que es mejor decirlo. Mi queridísimo lector, si las cosas muy dulces no son de tu agrado, mi recomendación es que no continues leyendo, gracias.

* * *

Manga shojo

De pronto te miras a ti mismo y estás editando manga shojo, sí, eso que funciona como el licor que te deja exhausto, te hace olvidar tu vida y luego ¡bam! ¡catarsis! Pero no hay risa, es más bien un vacio, porque esa no es tu vida, en la vida real no existen los fondos floreados, ni las palabras profundas, ni los príncipes azules, todo eso es mentira y lo dibujan porque no hay modo de hacerlo verdad. Maldita sea, otra viñeta arreglada con marcador rojo y has contribuido al maravilloso mundo del amor platónico, así que te sientes algo hipócrita, supongamos que es normal porque tu vida, tu vida… Kisa Shouta, ¿por qué no trabajas en el departamento que edita el yaoi? Te iría mucho mejor, tendrían aportaciones más realistas, incluso podrías ser el editor en jefe, maldición, tanta experiencia, tanto trabajo de campo. Refunfuñas por el pasillo que lleva al ascensor, has terminado tu turno y tu cabeza es una maraña, quién lo diría con esa cara tan adorable. Has terminado por hoy, pero mañana será lo mismo y serás de nuevo el contribuyente a ese maldito mundo rosado que sólo existe en la cabeza de las personas, ¿podría ser un fraude? Quizá deberías dejar de trabajar ahí, porque es como estar mintiendo, esas cosas no existen, esas cosas no…

–¡Kisa-san!

Ah, pero ahí está él, esperándote. Es hermoso en más de un sentido, es la pareja ideal de una heroína de manga shojo, es el príncipe azul y no viene montado en un corcel pero trae esa chaqueta que tanto te gusta. Todo cobra sentido y recuerdas porqué editas esas historias, porque Yukina entre las luces del tráfico, con ese extraño aroma fresco de florecillas -demasiado lindo para provenir de un hombre-, y con el zumbido de la música en sus audífonos, es el panel más increíble que has visto en todos tus años como editor. De pronto no sabes que pintas en aquella viñeta, algo te lo dice pero no lo aceptas, tu corazón de treinta años late acelerado como si fueras una chiquilla de quince. Sí, todo es un manga shojo, incluso sabes que si corres Yukina irá detrás de ti, claro que no sería por mucho tiempo porque él es más rápido, pero qué importa, no quieres correr, no de Yukina, ni un paso, es demasiado amor. Oh, casi lo olvidas, él también sabe decir palabras profundas, en tu oído, con el aliento cálido formando pequeñas nubes:

–Te amo, Kisa-san. –no escuchas nada más, porque sientes sobre tus labios esos de textura suave, que besan lento y para siempre. Recibes esos besos pequeñitos que son idénticos a los que te imaginaste mientras trabajabas en el capitulo final de ese tomo que te ha dado tantos problemas, y mientras lo veías suspiraste ¿lo recuerdas? pero no, estos besos que ahora sientes no son iguales, son mejores y son reales.

* * *

¿Bueno? ¿malo? ¿les debo un teclado nuevo porque tanta miel los ha hecho devolver el almuerzo? ¿lo imprimeron y se lo pusieron a sus hotcakes en lugar de usar miel? ja ja ja. Si han llegado hasta aquí es porque lo han leído completo ¿cierto? ¡muchísimas gracias! sólo por eso ahora son mis lectores favoritos y los quiero con toda mi alma.  
Nos estamos leyendo y que la inspiración los acompañe.


	2. Recaídas

Antes de dejarse llevar por los labios de Takano en su cuello, Onodera se pregunta cuánto de aquello vale la pena, y con la rapidez propia de la mente, recuerda. Recuerda todo, siempre desde el comienzo, desde un lugar entre las estanterías, hasta la tarde recién terminada luego del trabajo. Es un debate arduo y ¿por qué no decirlo? También es molesto porque la respuesta siempre es la misma, el juez dicta su sentencia a pesar del veredicto del jurado: lo ama, y cada beso que baja por su pecho para recordarle a donde llegarán, es la compensación más justa.


End file.
